Aritmancia
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Para muchos Aritmancia no es más que una asignatura más. Pero para Stephen y Fay significa mucho más. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter.**

* * *

Stephen Cornfoot agarró su pluma con una de sus manos mientras esperaba que la profesora de Aritmancia, Septima Vector, empezase a dar su clase.

—Bienvenidos seáis todos a la clase de Aritmancia, soy la profesora Vector.

En cuanto la profesora inició su discurso, Stephen comenzó a deslizar su pluma sobre el pergamino, anotando lo que la profesora decía. Alrededor suyo oía los rasguños que producían las plumas de sus compañeros. La única excepción era justamente la chica que se sentaba al lado suyo.

Fay Dunbar era una chica bajita y de cabello castaño que iba a Gryffindor. La mirada de la chica estaba fija en la profesora y de vez en cuando anotaba palabras sueltas que ella iba diciendo.

 _Si sigue así veo difícil que pueda seguir el ritmo de la clase_ pensó Stephen.

* * *

Pero para su sorpresa Fay Dunbar fue manteniendo un buen ritmo de trabajo. La chica, aunque no una de las mejores de la clase, si que sacaba buenas notas y conseguía ponerse al día con sus trabajos a pesar de los escasos apuntes que escribía eb clase.

Así que un día Stephen, tras acabar la clase de Aritmancia, agarró a Fay por el brazo y la arrastró hacia un pasillo vacío.

—Dunbar, tengo que preguntarte algo... —empezó a decir Stephen, pero Fay lo cortó.

—Lo siento, Cornfoot. Pero tendrá que ser la próxima vez. Ya he quedado ir con Rachel.

—¿De... de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Stephen, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

—¿No ibas a invitarme a Hogsmeade? Era broma —aclaró Fay viendo la expresión confundida de Stephen—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Es sobre las clases de Aritmancia —dijo Stephen—. ¿Cómo lo haces para no quedarte atrás si solo apuntas palabras sueltas?

—Retengo la información en la cabeza y solamente apunto las palabras importantes —respondió Fay con simpleza—. ¿Te importa, Cornfoot? Tengo clase de Transformaciones.

Fay se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a solas a Stephen.

* * *

Los meses siguientes, cada vez que tocaba Aritmancia, Stephen trataba de acercarse un poco más a Fay. En poco tiempo se encontró pensando en Fay como una amiga en vez de como una compañera de clase. Solían quedar los miércoles para estudiar juntos Aritmancia y en ocasiones se les unía la mejor amiga de Fay, Rachel Hages.

Parecía ser que Fay no tenía mucha relación con los compañeros de su casa, más halla que la simple cordialidad. Solamente Rachel y, para sorpresa de Stephen, Seamus Finnigan parecían ser cercanos a ella.

—Eso es normal —dijo Rachel cuando Stephen le preguntó sobre la relación entre esos dos—. Fay y Seamus son primos. El padre de Fay es el hermano mayor de la madre de Seamus. ¿Acaso estás celoso?

—¡Cl-claro que no! —tartamudeó Stephen, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Solo era curiosidad.

Stephen también conoció al hermano mayor de de Fay, un chico de sexto de Gryffindor llamado Michael. El joven Ravenclaw recordaba la mirada maliciosa que le dirigió en cuanto Fay les presentó, después de las fiestas navideñas.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Stephen —dijo Michael sonriendo maliciosamente—. Fay no ha parado de hablar de ti en todas las fiestas. Stephen esto..., Stephen lo otro... ¡casi parecía que hablase de su novio!

—¡Michael! —exclamó Fay furiosa, mientras su hermano salía corriendo riendo en voz alta—. Perdona. Mi hermano es un imbécil. Creo que a mis padres se les cayó cuando era un bebé y así se ha quedado.

—No importa —le aseguró Stephen con el rostro sonrojado.

Finalmente tercero concluyó con la dimisión del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, junto a un extraño rumor de que él era en verdad un hombre lobo. La verdad es que Stephen no estaba del todo seguro de si aquello era cierto, pero como sus notas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras habían mejorado en comparación con los dos años anteriores, decidió no preocuparse por ello.

Durante el verano sucedió un ataque de los mortífagos, los antiguos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, en el bosque donde se celebraba las finales de los Mundiales de Quiddtch en Inglaterra. Al ser un mago procedente de familia muggle, Stephen no había conseguido entradas para ir allí, así que él no se enteró del ataque hasta un par de días más tarde, gracias a una carta que Fay le mandó, aunque en ella solamente habían unas pocas líneas contándole lo del ataque y que no había heridos, junto a una PD al final que le decía que en el tren le contaría mejor que había pasado.

Después de eso, Stephen decidió suscribirse a _El Profeta_.

* * *

Ese primero de septiembre, después de que el Expreso de Hogwarts se pusiese en marcha, Stephen recorrió sus pasillos en busca del compartimiento de sus dos amigas de Gryffindor, que se encontraban cerca de la mitad del tren.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Stephen nada más entrar en el compartimiento.

—Hola, Stephen. ¿Has tenido un buen verano? —soltó Rachel de forma sarcástica.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta —dijo Fay mirando a Rachel—. Desde que se enteró de que Michael tenía novia ha estado así. Y no te preocupes por lo de los Mundiales. La verdad es que vimos poco ya que huimos rápidamente de allí.

Stephen suspiró aliviado y, justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo las manos de Fay entre las suyas. Sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba, las apartó rápidamente. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que Fay también se había sonrojado y que Rachel les miraba a ambos con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuarto dio comienzo con la noticia de la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts y de la llegada de dos escuelas, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Ambas escuelas llegaron a finales de octubre y con la selección de los campeones, la noche de Halloween (de Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour y de Durmstrang Viktor Krum), el torneo empezó oficialmente. Pero para sorpresa de todos un cuarto campeón salió a la luz. Desde que Harry Potter fue escogido como campeón, en los pasillos del colegio empezaron a oírse rumores, algunos defendiendo a Potter y otros acusando de haber hecho trampas para entrar en el torneo. A Stephen, aunque no le gustaba señalar a nadie, también consideraba que Potter había hecho trampas, pero como dos de sus mejores amigas eran de la misma casa del chico, decidió mantenerse en silencio. En noviembre se dio inició la primera prueba del torneo dónde no solamente Diggory, Delacour y Krum se lucieron, sino que Potter lo hizo bastante bien, ganándose así varios admiradores de otras casas.

Pero al parecer no solamente los campeones tendrían su momento de gloria. Cuando el profesor Flitwick, el profesor de Encantamientos y el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, anunció que el día de Navidad se celebraría un baile en el Gran Comedor y que todos los de cuatro para arriba podían asistir, en la mente de Stephen apareció el rostro sonriente de Fay Dunbar. Y al parecer no era el único que había pensado en que él podía invitar a la Gryffindor.

Después de comer, mientras Stephen comenzaba a ir a la clase de Aritmancia, Rachel le salió al paso.

—¿Te has enterado del Baile de Navidad? —le preguntó Rachel ni bien estuvo delante de él.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! —respondió Stephen.

—Perfecto —sonrió Rachel—. Invita a Fay al baile.

—¿Cómo?

Rachel rodó los ojos con impaciencia, mientras empujaba a Stephen en dirección al séptimo piso, donde se hallaba la clase de Aritmancia.

—Que la invites. Tú no preguntes (aunque para un Ravenclaw sea difícil) y hazme caso. No te arrepentirás.

Un poco confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Stephen se dirigió a su aula. Estuvo toda la clase mirando de reojo a Fay, recordando las palabras que Rachel le había dicho.

 _Invita a Fay al baile._

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Dunbar, cuando la campana sonó—. Has estado toda la hora mirándome.

—¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo? —preguntó Stephen de sopetón. La clase, que estaba casi llena a excepción de la profesora, se quedó en silencio mirando a ambos.

Stephen se sonrojo al igual que Fay.

—¿Q-q-q-q-q-qué? —tartamudeó Fay—. Esto... Claro. Vamos juntos al baile.

Stephen solamente pudo respirar con alivio por no ser rechazado.

* * *

Al llegar el día del baile Stephen no estaba seguro de si había hecho bien al invitar a Fay. Sin embargo la velada no resulto tan terrible como él había imaginado que sería.

En un momento determinado del baile Stephen, tomando la mano de Fay, la llevó por los pasillos casi vacíos de la escuela.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Fay con curiosidad.

—Ahora lo verás. Sólo quiero que hablemos a solas —respondió Stephen.

Stephen se detuvo ante la puerta de una aula y la abrió.

—¿La clase de Aritmancia? ¿No había un lugar menos romántico? —bromeó Fay.

—Podíamos haber ido afuera. Pero eso es lo que han hecho casi todos y además hace frío —respondió Stephen acercándose a un termo que estaba situado encima de una de las mesas y contenía té con limón.

—Buen punto —admitió Fay mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la clase y aceptaba la bebida caliente de Stephen. El chico, después de servirse, se sentó junto a ella.

Ahora que estaban a solas, Stephen no sabía de que hablar con Fay. A pesar de ya hacer más de un año que se conocían, en ese momento al Ravenclaw no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación decente. Así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar a Fay.

Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido con un elegante moño y dos mechones caían a cada lado de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Sus ojos azules oscuros, del mismo color que el vestido que llevaba, vagaban por la estancia hasta posarse sobre él.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Fay.

—Nada —respondió Stephen, sonrojándose por ser atrapado. Tuvo un pequeño sobresalto cuando sintió a Fay tomando tímidamente su mano, aunque después se relajó.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Fay apartó su mirada sonrojada. También intentó retirar su mano, pero Stephen se la cogió con más fuerza. La otra mano tomó la barbilla de Fay y le obligó a levantar cabeza para que los ojos de ambos volviesen ha hacer contacto. Inconscientemente Stephen acercó su rostro al de Fay. Ella cerró los ojos, inclinó un poco su cabeza y entonces los labios de ambos hicieron contacto.

Fue un beso breve y bastante inexperto. Ambos se separaron sonrojados.

—Esto... —intentó decir Stephen, pero fue silenciado por la sensación de los labios de Fay sobre los suyos.

* * *

 _ **04 de mayo de 2002**_

Stephen y Fay, tras liberarse de Michael con la ayuda de Rachel (quién se llevó a su novio lejos), consiguieron abandonar la carpa donde se celebraba su boda y desaparecerse en dirección al vestíbulo de un hotel mágico.

Mientras Stephen hablaba con el recepcionista, Fay iba pensando como había sido su noviazgo con Stephen. Desde luego no había sido uno perfecto ya que habían tenido sus peleas (algunas más fuertes que otras), pero en ningún momento ella se arrepentía de haber empezado a salir con él y de haberse casado.

Stephen se acercó a ella anunciándole que su habitación era la 402. Ambos subieron hasta la cuarta planta y, en cuanto Stephen abrió la puerta de la habitación 402, Fay se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Es como nuestra clase de Aritmancia!

—Cuando hice la reserva me dijeron que podían decorar la habitación como quisiese. Y como empezamos a salir en el aula de Aritmancia, pues pensé que...

Fay le cortó besándolo.

—Es perfecto —le aseguró.

* * *

 ** _01 de septiembre de 2019_**

Aquel día la casa de la familia Cornfoot Dunbar estaba patas arriba. La primogénita de la familia, Elizabeth, empezaba aquel día Hogwarts. En ese momento su madre estaba intentando peinarla mientras ella se removía incansablemente sobre la silla.

—Deja de moverte, Eli —dijo Fay pasando el peine por la melena morena de su hija.

—Mamá, ¿estarán el tío Michael y la tía Rachel en la estación? —preguntó la pequeña de once años.

—Claro que sí. Tu primo Malcolm también empieza este año, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Fay—. Anda, ya estás. Vete a ver si tu padre y John ya están listos.

Elizabeth asintió y abandonó la habitación corriendo. Fay comenzó a recoger la habitación, pero se interrumpió al sentir como la abrazaban por detrás. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por su marido.

—Todo irá bien —le susurró Stephen besando su cabeza.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Bueno ama, aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños. A decir verdad he tenido que quitar varias cosas que me hubiese gustado poner en el fic, ya que no encontraba donde ponerlas.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
